


for her.

by Gabbalicous



Series: Girlfriends Across Time and Space [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clara is a huge Star Wars Nerd, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Songfic, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbalicous/pseuds/Gabbalicous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara finds out that Ashildr has never seen Star Wars.</p><p>This must be fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, it's partially in anticipation for the new Star Wars coming up.
> 
> Does anyone else think Clara would be a huge Star Wars nerd?
> 
> Based off the Star Wars quote "I love you." "I know." and the quote "You don't have to say I love you to say I love you" by Troye Sivan in the song for him. (I got the title from the song too.)

“I’ve been very busy. And, I’m more of a book person.” Ashildr reasons, curling up her legs on the couch beneath her. 

“I am too! That is no excuse for not having seen Star Wars! Your lack of cinematic knowledge is appalling.” Clara exclaims, pausing in her pacing to stare at the other girl.

“That was mean. Anyway, do we really need to see movies about fighting in space? That is quite literally our life right now.”

Clara throws her hands up in exasperation, “The movies are classics! Come on, everyone has seen them.”

Ashildr sighs, rises, and wraps her arms around the other girl, stopping her pacing, “Fine. You want to watch these movies? Let’s. Get the first one.”

The taller girl turns to kiss her happily on the cheek, before turning to the large shelf of movies, “Oh no, we can’t watch the first one. You have to start with the fourth movie.”

“That’s confusing, and poorly thought out.”

“Well, they’re great movies. So we excuse that.” Clara set up the movie and curled up next to her girlfriend, “You’ll love it.”

Ashildr put her head on Clara’s shoulder and watched the screen contently. “If you say so.”

\---

A New Hope was, in fact, very good. But the best part about it for the immortal is how happy it makes Clara.

By the time the put in The Empire Strikes Back, the taller girl is fluttering in and out of consciousness. Halfway through, she is asleep with her head in Ashildr’s lap.

In that moment, part of the immortal wants to say something to the other girl, even though she is asleep. Three words that had been on the tip of her tongue for too long and hadn’t been said for longer.

But Ashildr still watches the movie with reluctant excitement, her hand stroking Clara’s hair slowly. Every few minutes, she’d glance down at her face, so calm and beautiful with sleep. 

Eventually, as the credits for Return of the Jedi roll, Ashildr’s eyes flutter closed too, a faint smile on her face and a dream of a beautiful girl behind her eyes.

A girl who she doesn’t need to say the words to. She knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream to me at pluviophile-convention.tumblr.com or gabbywrites123.tumblr.com


End file.
